This disclosure is related to the field of marine geophysical surveying. Marine geophysical surveying can include seismic and/or electromagnetic surveying, among others. The marine geophysical surveying takes place with one or more sensor cables either towed behind a tow vessel, or placed on the ocean bottom. The sensor cables are made of a plurality of individual sensor cable sections coupled end-to-end. Uncoupling a sensor cable section and coupling a new sensor cable section can be problematic when performed on station, such as in a work boat in high seas.